Ana
Ana Xarate is an NPC from the first Cascade Cabaret OCT. Ana was the Cabaret's chief of staff, a role that included maintaining the building, creating new marionettes, and managing incoming performers. Ana, along with the rest of the old judges, disappeared after the Cabaret fell. She is owned by Ixtaek. __FORCETOC__ Appearance Ana is of average height and build. She is very fair skinned, with gray-purple eyes and blonde hair arranged into an elaborate beehive. A single strand of hair is loose from this, usually dangling on the side of her face. She wears black clothing, occasionally also sporting a ruff, and has two "blush marks" of makeup on her lower cheeks. Her most notable feature is a glass cylinder she carries like a backpack, which contains her heart, suspended in goo. In the Civil War AU, Ana has been subjected to a great deal of physical duress due to the Cabaret's shatter. Her nose has been broken and healed crookedly, and her face is more gaunt. One of her eyes is lopsided. Her hair has grown much longer and bushier, tied back in a sloppy bun but mostly free. She wears old castoff purple clothing from fallen marionettes, and a mask to obscure her face. She keeps a bag containing scavenged supplies with her at all times. Personality Ana is a cold individual, preferring to not go to emotional extremes. Whether her lack of empathy comes from the Cabaret suppressing it or having simply seen too much horror in her life is unclear. Ana is extremely loyal to the Cabaret, as it is her "home", though she is less loyal to the other staff. She is hardworking and pragmatic, not liking to waste time or workers. Ana also tends to be sparing with praise; though this does not mean she does not mean she finds everyone inadequate, but rather that her standards for what constitutes "exceptional" are very high. Although she would not admit it, she tends to form some attachments to staff that works closely with her over time (such as Cortney), permitting them to see a slightly larger range of emotions. Ana's biggest vice is her love of coffee. She detests all cold drinks, and being cold in general. Trivia * Though her past is open to interpretation, Ana's unofficial origin is that she was a clone from a dystopian world who worked as a government drone. She entered the Cabaret and died almost immediately from being frozen to death by an ice demon. * Ana is not a terrible singer, but she does not know any good songs and finds singing to be frivolous. * Ana became much physically stronger in the Civil War AU while fighting her way back after the shatter, but she still prefers to delegate tasks. * She is talented at needlework, having sewn up thousands of victims after they fell in the Cabaret. * The ushers view Ana as a heroic figure, but she cannot really understand them when they speak, picking things up from context clues. * Ana once could be involuntarily teleported by the Cabaret to be wherever it needed her most, but this has not occurred since the shatter. * Ana understands love and friendship, but adamantly denies she has the capacity for either. Category:NPCs